Mario vs Wario
Mariovswariodbx.PNG|Original by AntonioE777 2019-04-16.png|Revised version by GalactaK Mario VS Wario DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Mario vs Wario.png|Oofman79 Mario vs Wario 'is GalactaK's fifty-seventh DBX, featuring Mario and Wario, both from the ''Super Mario ''series. Akinator: ''I won't be in the discussion this time. '''Description Mario vs Wario! The 2 rival plumbers are going to settle their rivalry once and for all! Who will win in a battle to the death? Powerups I know their are no rules, but I decided to make this fight based on Super Mario 64 DS. They will have their powerups from that game specifically along with the SuperStar/Wario Man! To Summarize: Mario * Wing Cap * Mega Mushroom * Super Star Wario * Metal Cap * Mega Mushroom * Wario-Man Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! FIGHT! Mario ran through the mushroom kingdom, towards Toad Town and Peach's Castle. On the way, he leapt on a koopa troopa, throwing the shell at three other hostile enemies, before making his way into Toad Town. However, as soon as he arrived, he was in for a shock. A toad ran up to him, flailing his arms rapidly. Toad: Mario! Maaaaaaaario! Mario looked over at the toad as he stopped in his tracks. Mario: Ey, what's-a the matter little guy? Toad: Somebody stole all the money from Toad Town. Mario pondered as to who could have done this to himself. They'd be needing better security either way. Eventually, he looked back at the toad. Mario: I've-a got an idea as to who-a stole the money! Toad: Really? Who? Mario: SEGA... The toad looked confused for a while, trying to work out who this 'SEGA' was, until Mario burst out laughing. Mario: Imma kidding! They wouldn't be that-a cruel, but I have a good idea who would... 'Scuse-a me! He ran off, in a direction where he could see very familiar footprints. Some way away, Wario sprinted along a path, all of Toad Town's money in his sack. He laughed to himself as he sat down to get some rest, handing the money to a sleezy-looking monty mole. As he settled down, a voice rang out. Mario: Hey! Wario looked up at who this man was. It was his own cousin, Mario. He yelped in confusion, and tried to make up a relatively petty excuse, but Mario was having none of it. He ran forward and started to jump into the little hole Wario was hanging out in, his fist burning with flames. HERE WE GOOO! Mario brought his fist down, hitting Wario full in the head, with Wario punching back in return. Both of them traded blows, until Wario grabbed Mario and threw him off the platform he was on. Mario jumped back up however, grabbing onto the ledge, and pulling himself up to receive a shoulder dash from Wario. Mario staggered backwards, firing two fireballs out of his hands that Wario ran out of the way to avoid, before kicking Mario in the stomach and headbutting him. He then got his bike out of god knows where and rode it right over Mario's fallen body, laughing as Mario got up. Wario: Wahahaha! Imma gonna win! Mario: No you don't! Wario turned around as Mario ran forward and went into a roll. Both hit each other at the same time, with the bike careering backwards as Mario leapt up, grabbing his hammer in the process. He swung it at Wario, hitting him in the side, before starting a combo, which ended in Wario shoulder dashing Mario backwards, throwing the hammer down a bottomless pit. Mario: *sigh* Mamma Mia... Wario leapt above Mario and ground pounded him burying him in the ground, which he then leapt out of, firing two fireballs that hit Wario, causing him to run around like a madman. Mario took advantage of this, jumping up and ground pounding Wario, before getting kicked right in the face by an irate Wario, who was now completely on fire. Mario ran off cooling himself and stopping himself from getting severely burnt while Wario walked it off. He then got up to see Wario charging right at him, before getting clapped in the temples, throwing him to the floor once again as Wario got out the Metal Cap. Wario: Ha Ha Ha! He ran forward and punched Mario several times, before biting him and firing him upwards with an uppercut. Mario careered down, firing fireball after fireball, all of them hitting, but having no effect. Wario allowed Mario to fall headfirst into the earth, before throwing his bike at the plumber. It exploded on contact, sending Mario flying towards Wario, who grabbed him, threw him on the ground and jumped up and down on him. Mario rolled as the last jump came down. only to get a punch instead. Wario then ran off, with Mario giving chase. He found a bob-omb and threw it, with it hitting Mario full in the face, blowing up. Mario coughed, charred and burned from the experience, but alive nonetheless. Wario sprinted forward with a giant shoulder dash- and the metal cap wore off. Wario: No! No! At the same time, Mario sprinted forwards and super jump punched Wario into the air, getting out the Wing Cap to continue his combo. Mario: Let's-a go! He flew up and punched Wario further into the atmosphere, before unloading several fireballs on him. He then used his flight to ram into Wario at high speeds several times, with Wario blocking the last one and punching Mario as he fell. Mario caught him and flew along the ground with him, eventually throwing him into some rock and punching him through it. As he did so, Wario hit a ? block, gaining a mega mushroom. At the same time, Mario's Wing Cap wore off. Wario laughed and tried to step on Mario, but Mario ran away, punching through a ? block in an effort to get away. He also found a mega mushroom and grew to giant size. The two squared off again, with Mario punching Wario backward to receive a fart to the face. Mario coughed and spluttered as Wario hit him with several shoulder dashes Mario fired two giant fireballs at Wario, but he simply ate both and breathed fire back, burning Mario severely. Mario knew that he was too weak to go on, so he searched his pockets for one last item as Wario came in with a headbutt. He found it just in time and used it. Wario was hit by the effects of the Super Star and was reverted to normal size, while Mario did precisely the same. Wario: You may have defeated those two forms, but prepare for... Wario Man! He ate a piece of nasty garlic, becoming Wario-Man and engaging Invicible Mario by punching him into the stratosphere, where he met him and started to perform a 12-punch combo that ended in Wario farting Invincible Mario back down to the ground. Mario was clearly fazed, so he ran at Wario-Man and kicked him backwards, before being grabbed and launched into the atmosphere. Both exchanged blows several times, occasionally hitting each other, before Mario managed to catch hold of Wario's head and overload it with fire. Mario: Oh Yeah! Wario: D'oh I missed! Mario: Hiyaaaaaa! The overload destroyed Wario-Man's head, allowing his corpse and Mario to fall to the ground, where, after landing, Mario collapsed, weakened but alive. Conclusion (cue Gusty Garden Galaxy) This game's winner is: Mario! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first adopted battle. * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature set criteria * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a WarioWare ''character. '''Next Time' Mileena bites into DBX!Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights